Eres mía
by Haruko-Chii
Summary: Cansado de que Chrona no capte la intenciones, Kid decide confesarse directamente, pero esa confesión terminara en... digamos que, una escena para mayores de 21. (?) El primer lemmon que escribo, no sean malos (?)


Caminaba decididamente por los pasillos oscuros que dirigían a los cuartos de invitados de Shibusen. En la oscuridad, su túnica negra de Shinigami se perdía en lo profundo del pasillo.

Estaba serio, enojado. ¿Por qué? Bueno, hace meses que él había estado intentando acercarse más a aquella chica que tanto le gustaba. Hacía todo lo posible para pasar tiempo con ella. Desde que su padre falleció, y el tomó su puesto, estaba muy ocupado, pero no le importaba, no le importaba dejar el Death Room para buscarla, solo lo hacía por ella. Pero ya estaba cansado. Había esperado tanto tiempo, y aún Chrona no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Kid. Así que lo decidió. No más indirectas, no más rodeos.

Llegó. Ahí estaba, frente a la puerta que lo separaba de el amor de su vida. Golpeó con sus nudillos, pero nadie respondió. Podía escuchar como Chrona y Ragnarok peleaban y gritaban. Lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue que Chrona estaba siendo maltratada por su arma, y sin dudarlo, pateó la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Se encontró con Chrona, medio desnuda ya que Ragnarok le había quitado su camisa y su sostén. Los tres se miraron, se quedaron callados. Un furioso sonrojo se apoderó de Death The Kid. Chrona rodeó con sus brazos su pecho, tratando de que no se vea nada.

Él no sabía que decir.

-Shi-shinigami-kun...- La primera en hablar fue ella, con las mejillas rosadas, aún sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Chrona, n-no quise... Y-yo- Y como era de esperar, Kid no sabía como justificarse.

-¡¿NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA, IDIOTA?!- Palabras como estas, y mas insultos salieron de la boca de la espada demoniaca, pero Kid estaba muy distraído y excitado como para prestarle atención. Era definitivo. Quería hacerla suya en ese preciso instante. Siguió su instinto, y automáticamente se acercó, golpeó a Ragnarok dejándolo inconsciente. La sangre se metió de nuevo a la desnuda espalda de su técnica. Kid estaba serio.

-Ra-ragnarok...- balbuceó mirando sobre su hombro. No tenía idea de por qué el Shinigami estaba en su habitación. Aún seguía tapándose sus pequeños pechos. Kid se acercó a ella, completamente hipnotizado, la tomó bruscamente por la cintura y apretó hacía él, excitándose aún más.

-Shinigami-kun, ¿que...que esta...- Fue interrumpida por la voz seria de el chico.

-Escucha, Chrona, he tratado de decírtelo durante mucho tiempo, estoy impaciente, no puedo esperar más.- La tomó de las mejilla y la acercó a su rostro.- Te amo, Chrona, te amo más que a nadie.- Pobre chica... Ella no sabía lidiar con las confesiones. Kid quitó los brazos de Chrona de su pecho, dejando al descubierto sus atributos.-¿Que sientes por mi, Chrona?

-Yo...yo... T-te... amo...- dijo avergonzada, bajando la mirada. Death The Kid sonrió más que contento. Iba a aprovechar esta ocasión. Se alejó de ella y cerró la puerta ya que tras abrirla de una patada, quedó algo rota. Se acercó de nuevo a su chica y la sujetó el cuello.

-Chrona, por favor, dame el permiso para hacerte mía.- Nunca cambió su tono demandante y serio. Después de todo, así era el chico muerte. Chrona se alejó unos pasos ante la pregunta.- Por favor. Quiero demostrarte mi amor.- Inesperadamente, ella respondió positivamente.

-Yo... Yo seré tuya, Kid... hoy, y siempre.- Confesó sin nervios. Apurado, Death The Kid se quitó su túnica, dejando al descubierto su tonificado pecho, y solo sus bóxer. Chrona al verlo sintió algo húmedo en su entrepierna. El chico la tira en la cama, haciendo que quede debajo de él. La besa y la acaricia con suavidad. Ambos están tan excitados. Kid, besa, succiona, acaricia y chupa cada parte del cuerpo al desnudo de Chrona. Pero el deseo puede más. Mientras las manos femeninas juegan con el cabello negro, él se encarga de quitar sus bragas, donde acaricia lentamente, ganándose gemidos desesperados de Chrona. La pelirosa tiembla de deseo cuando Kid la sujeta de el trasero y la pelvis con una dureza se aprieta.

-Hum... Ki-Kid...- Habla ella entre jadeos, mientras el chico, que estaba sobre ella aprisionándola, lame su cuello.

-Chrona...

Los besos y las caricias paran, él se acomoda entre sus piernas y se arrodilla en la cama. Observa su intimidad, y su dedo pulgar juega contra esa piel tan delicada. Separa los labios vaginales cada vez el su dedo sube y baja. La zona está tan húmeda, era evidente que Chrona ya estaba lista. La inexperta chica ahogaba gemidos, apretaba las sábanas blancas. Su rostro expresaba deseo. Ella entera lo excita, sin hacer absolutamente nada. La vuelve a besar con salvajismo, sus manos buscan los suaves muslos de la chica, los levanta y las delgadas piernas lo envuelven. Mientras se besan, cambian posiciones, ahora Kid estaba debajo de Chrona. Ella evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Él trataba de respirar, mientras sentía las manos de Chrona en su pene. Si, lo estaba tocando, por primera vez. Lo siente: duro, caliente, deseoso por ella.

Él gime, lo que incentiva a Chrona a seguir. Lo mira. Está desesperada por que aquella pieza, tan masculina, se adentre en su pequeño cuerpo. De solo pensarlo, la viscosidad se resbala de su vagina, y como estaba sobre Death The Kid, este liquido cae sobre la pelvis masculina. Él sonríe, esta vez, toma a Chrona de la cintura y la baja de él. Ella se sienta y su espalda se apoya en el respaldo de la cama.

-Chrona...- Dice jadeante- Abre las piernas, por favor.- Le suplica, ya no aguantaba, quería saborear su interior. Ella, avergonzada, asiente y obedece. Él se acomoda para poner su boca en la intimidad de su novia, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, introduce su lengua, succiona el liquido que se apodera de Chrona. Su mandíbula se empapa de la agridulce viscosidad. Chrona gime, aprieta sus muslos y toma a Kid de la cabeza, invitándolo a seguir.

_Es hora._ Pensó el chico. Como si no pesara nada, levanta a Chrona y la coloca boca abajo, a la orilla de la cama. Ella pone sus manos hacía adelante, arquea la espalda y sube la cola. El se bajó de la cama y se colocó detrás de ella. Mira por sobre su hombro, muy nerviosa. Él le sonríe dulcemente, le acaricia la espalda.

-Tranquila, si lo hago ahora, ya no dolerá, ¿si? Solo dime cuando quieras que pare.- Chrona asintió. Kid besa su cadera. Chrona suspira hondo, esperándolo. Él separa sus glúteos y finalmente la penetra. A pesar de los quejidos lastimeros de la pelirosa, Kid no puede detenerse. Sus deseos de poseer aquella mujer pueden más. Cada gemido que emite, es una punzada más de ardor. Arremete contra ella repetidas veces, sin darle tiempo de descanso. La sensación es tan grande que se vuelve indescriptible. La calidez, la humedad, el entorno apretado contra su pene palpitante, es demasiado.

Los glúteos chocan con su pelvis por si solos, las envestidas cada vez son más salvajes. Chrona responde a cada una de ellas, arqueando la espalda, gimiendo.

Se detiene y baja su mano a la intimidad de su novia. Hermosa, sudada, húmeda y resbaladiza. Sus dedos juegan mientras ella gime. Maneja su cuerpo como si de una muñeca se tratase. La pone boca arriba, acomodada en medio de la cama y abre sus piernas. De rodillas entre ellas, manosea, aprieta y lame sus pequeños pechos. Muerde los pezones rosa. Termina de jugar y nuevamente la atraviesa. El pequeño cuerpo se retuerce con cada envestida. El movimiento de caderas se hace cada vez más brutal, el sonido de choque de carnes se escucha como un golpe seco, uno tras otro.

Kid está llegando a al climax, esta sudado, al igual que ella, sus hebras negras y blancas se pegan a su frente. La cama comienza a rechinar, los jadeos son más intensos. Chrona lo mira, ve la expresión de fuerza de aquel chico, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cierran y gime como nunca antes lo había echo, sujetando los brazos de Kid, que se encontraban a cada lado le su cabeza.

Finalmente, Death The Kid se vacía en ella con un gruñido increíblemente fuerte. Él por fin deja descansar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y rueda para que su peso no la afecte.

Las respiraciones se regularizan, y dulcemente se abrazan.

Cuando estaban por abrir la boca para decirse el infaltable "Te amo", los interrumpieron.

-¡¿QUE DEMOONIOS CREES QUE HACES RAYITAS?!, DATE POR MUERTO, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A QUITARLE LA VIRGINIDAD A MI DULCE E INOCENTE CHRONA? ¡TE ACUSARÉ CON LA PLANA, LO JURO!

Y bueno... los gritos de Ragnarok se escucharon más que los gritos orgasmicos de aquellos dos. Al menos ya lo habían echo...


End file.
